


All My Senses

by HSavinien



Series: Smell of Books [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sensuality, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "The Smell of Books" - Benton reassures Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).



“Wha-?” Ray managed, as Benton pressed him through the bedroom door. His fingers trailed along the neck of Ray's t-shirt, marking the edge where warm cotton met hot skin.

“Ray,” Benton said quietly. “Did you really think I cared whether that librarian wanted me?” Ray's glance flicked away from his for a moment. “Ray, Ray, I don't. I couldn't.”

Ray met his gaze again, squarely this time. “Yeah, yeah, Ben, I know, I do. It's just hard, y'know?”

Benton sighed. “Yes, I know. But Ray, I'm here with _you_ , where I want to be. Not with him, or any of them.” He stepped into Ray's space, hands smoothing down his shoulders, unstrapping his holster and setting it carefully on a chair with one hand while the other traced Ray's biceps.

When Ray opened his mouth again, Benton leaned in the last few centimetres and kissed him roughly, letting some of his frustration out, the sour tang of it mellowing against the taste of Ray. Ray growled back, pushing into the kiss, stealing his air and giving it back sweeter as his hands worked open the tunic and pushed hot against Benton's chest. Benton's own hands slid down Ray's sides to clutch his narrow hips.

Ray wrapped a hand around the back of Benton's neck, long fingers tangling and tugging the hair there as Benton nosed under his ear and breathed in the scents of Ray's day – car exhaust, gunmetal tang from his service revolver, sweat, coffee, chocolate, mustard, starch and neat's-foot oil from constant contact with Benton himself. He hummed and licked a long stripe down Ray's throat. Ray's breath shuddered against his ear and warmth expanded in his chest.

“Oh, _Ray_.”

“Yeah, Ben,” Ray said roughly. He shoved Benton away and dropped to his knees. Ray looked up at Benton with a challenging smile and, goodness, the fly of his jeans unbuttoned and displaying him quite shamelessly... When had that happened? “Get naked already, huh?”

“Oh. Yes, Ray, of course.” Ray was unlacing Benton's boots with surprising efficiency. He brushed one hand over the tips of Ray's thoroughly-disheveled hair and set about removing the uniform as quickly as possible. Bracing a hand on Ray's shoulder, he stepped out of the boots and trousers. “Thank you kindly.”

Benton grasped Ray by the arm and pulled him back up. Ray staggered a little, his momentum carrying him into Benton in a way that was surely not accidental. Benton clasped Ray's hips and pressed close, letting his hands slide back and downwards, pushing Ray's jeans off and getting a handful of Ray's more tangible assets. “Mnn, Ben...” Ray's hips pressed rhythmically against his.

“Shall we adjourn to the bed?” Benton asked, taking another deep breath and feeling as if the only air in the room with any oxygen was the small space right between them, heavy with the scent of Ray.

Ray laughed involuntarily. “I am so doing something wrong if you can still use words like that.”

Benton tilted his head to lap under Ray's ear. “Oh, not at all,” he replied fervently. “Not at all.” He walked the two of them back towards the bed, only stumbling a little as Ray stepped out of his boots and kicked off his jeans. “You are a phenomenon, Ray.”

“Uh-huh?” Ray asked against his ear.

“A rare occurrence, a marvel,” Benton murmured, nipping at his jaw.

Ray hummed.

“Mine.”

Ray shivered. “C'mon then and prove it.”

Benton cupped Ray firmly, outlining the heat and fullness of him through his boxers. “Absolutely.”


End file.
